StarSitting
by jakeofuste13
Summary: A story about stardom, caring for other people and following your dreams.


Star-Sitting

Star-Sitting

Chris Benedict O. Mendoza

Characters:

_Margaret Rosebud_ – a brown-haired, ordinary girl who founded the international popstar, Marina, from her accident. She helps Marina to remember anything before the accident happened.

_Marina_ – the international popstar who had amnesia after a dangerous accident in a highway. All the people, including her manager and mother, thought that she is dead.

_Adrian Simons _– bestfriend of Margaret. Kind and honest to Margaret. Always quiet in keeping secrets.

_Annalisa Green_ – manager and mother of Marina

_**Ma**__ry __**Ri**__anne __**Na**__rissa_ – the name Marina used until her memory goes back. It was given by Margaret. Margaret thought names for Ma, Ri and Na to protect Marina's identity from anyone except for Adrian.

_Althea Daniels_ – the jealous rival of Marina. She will do anything to break Marina's career, steal Marina's spotlight and prevent Marina from remembering the things and happenings before the accident. She is also the only one in showbusiness that knows Marina's alive.

Setting: North Haledon, New Jersey Hackensack University Medical Center

**CHAPTER 1**

_The Grand Concert_

The sun was shining through the beautiful morning and the robins were chirping on an apple tree when Margaret Rosebud, a slender, sweet, intelligent, brown-haired and blue-eyed girl woke up.

The sun's light was brightly shining on her mirror in the peach-colored wall. "Margaret, honey! Time to wake up! Remember, it's your last day of school." Mrs. Rosebud, a tall, slender, brown-haired woman, said while knocking on Margaret's white door. "Okay, Mom! I'm awake!" Margaret replied, smiling eagerly while looking on her mirror, fixing her hair.

Margaret grabbed her violet and pink hair clips and clipped on her hair and went downstairs and to the kitchen.

Mrs. Rosebud was in the kitchen, fixing pancakes for breakfast. "Hey mom!" Margaret said while putting her green body bag on the chair. "Do you agree?". "Agree where?" Mrs. Rosebud asked. "For the concert!" Margaret replied. "Oh! You mean that international popstar Marina concert!". "Yes!" Margaret replied.

Margaret waited for a full minute in waiting for her mother's answer.

"No." Mrs. Rosebud denied. "What!" Margaret exclaimed. Margaret asked her mom why she didn't agree.

Mrs. Rosebud explained to Margaret the bad things in going to a concert while she took the plate full of pancakes on their rectangular dining table. They sat and ate and continued their "conversation" about the concert.

Then, Adrian Simons, a tall, dark and slender boy, a friend of Margaret, came to their house. "Hey Marge! Ready?" Adrian asked. "Oh! Adrian! You surprised me! Would you like a pancake?" Mrs. Rosebud was surprised. "Thanks but I'm full, Mrs. Rosebud" Adrian excused.

Adrian took a seat on the couch in the Rosebud's living room. It was a huge one. It has a fire place between two lavender curtains and has quaint decorations on the table, beside the orange couch.

After a while, Margaret stood up, grabbed her bag, kissed her mom goodbye on her cheek and went to the living room. "Come on, Adrian. You don't want to be late for the last day of school!" Margaret said, smiling eagerly.

Adrian grabbed his blue backpack and went to the door in the living room with Margaret.

He and Margaret started walking together when they met in 3rd grade when Margaret was tripped on the sidewalk and now, they are Juniors and they still keep the habit of walking together.

"So," Adrian said, "did Mrs. R agreed for the concert?". "She didn't agree first. But after I said many, I mean many things in going to a grand concert, she agreed. So, I can't wait for tonight!" Margaret replied while they are walking through the sidewalk. "Me either! I can't wait for Marina! Live!" Adrian replied eagerly.

He and Margaret talked about Marina and her concert for tonight until they got to school. "See you later!" Margaret said, waving her hand. "You, too!" Adrian replied, waving his hand.

Margaret walked to the left side of the building while Adrian walked to the center. "Good Morning, Principal Buckner!" Margaret said eagerly to Principal Buckner, a plump woman wearing glasses. "Why, thank you, Ms. Rosebud!" Principal Buckner replied.

Adrian, who was happily walking, suddenly bumped Jordan, the school bully, who was standing and chatting with his friends. Jordan is a tall and slender and repeated senior year for 4 years. "Watch where your going, dork!" Jordan laughed. Adrian just walked and didn't pay attention to what Jordan said.

Margaret entered room no. 105 and sat on the front row in the second column. "Hey, Marge!" Lorena, the always popular and gorgeous girl in the whole school, said. "Hey Lor…." Margaret paused. "Whatever!!" Lorena said.

The bell rang and their History teacher, Mr. Powell, a plump man, came to the classroom. "Good morning class." Mr. Powell said in a deep voice. "Good morning, sir!" the class replied. Mr. Powell discussed nothing except for, "What are you going to do during your summer break?". Many people said "staying home, sleep late and waking up late. Except for Margaret, "I will expect something extraordinary, I think.". The whole class laughed. "You, expect something extraordinary?! Oh Please!" Lorena laughed.

Again, the bell rang. It marked the start of summer vacation and Adrian was happy. He was walking eagerly. Suddenly, he saw Margaret, sadly walking towards him. "What's wrong Marge?" Adrian asked. "It's nothing." Margaret replied sadly. "Come on. Let's go change. I'll just see you at the park.". Margaret left Adrian to school and waived her hand good-bye. "See you!" Adrian said while waiving his hand good-bye. Margaret walked sadly to her home and suddenly, she heard their television saying about the concert of Marina. Margaret became excited. "Oh my gosh!" Margaret said while looking in the television. "I can't wait!".

Margaret walked to her mother's bedroom and said hello to her mother, who was reading a book on the bed. Margaret excitedly ran to her bedroom and changed her clothes. Her clothes was sparkling and has a mix of violet and yellow color. She took her wallet from her pants she wore in school and put the ticket in it. Then her cellphone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Adrian! Where are you? I'm going to the park now.". "I am in the park!" Adrian replied. "Wait for me there!" she replied.

Margaret ran to her mother's bedroom again and kissed her mother good-bye. "Have a nice concert, honey!" Mrs. Rosebud said. "Thanks, mom!" she replied.

Margaret took the bus for half an hour to the park. The bus stopped at same spot where Adrian was and Margaret went down to see Adrian and the bus left. "Come on, Adrian! We don't want to be late." Margaret smiled. "Wow! Your in a extremely good mood!" Adrian joked. Margaret just laughed. Margaret took Adrian's hand and ran. "Slow down, Marge!" Adrian said. "Sorry!" Margaret replied.

At last, Margaret and Arian finally reached the complex where the concert will be held. The bought some drinks and took some seats. There were many people they hardly can seat. "Whew! At last. We made it through! I'm so excited!" Margaret said eagerly. Adrian just smiled.

After a few minutes, the concert started. "Get ready for the farewell concert of….. Marina!!" an announcer said. "What?!" everyone said. "Just kidding!" the announcer joked. The audience breathed in relief. Then, a smoke came from the stage floor and came Marina! She is a slender and beautiful girl. She started singing many songs. Some were dance and some were ballad songs. "Whoooo!! We love you!" Adrian and Margaret said while standing and dancing and holding a tarpaulin saying "_We love you, Marina_!"

Marina's concert lasted four hours straight and no breaks.

**CHAPTER 2**

_The Accident_

"Thank you everybody!" Marina shouted. "Hope you liked my concert! Goodbye! See you again!".

"Wow! That was off the hook!" Adrian said enthusiastically. "Yeah! I hope she will have concert again here!" Margaret replied, walking towards the exit.

"Oh! Fancy seeing you here!" a familiar voice said. "Lorena?" Margaret said, surprised. "What are you doing here……with Jordan!". Jordan walked towards Lorena and placed his arm around Lorena's shoulder. "Wow! Two enemies in one!" Adrian whispered. Margaret thought that Lorena left the country a few hours ago to France and asked her why is she still there. "I asked my daddy if I can watch Marina's concert, that's all." Lorena said. "Jeez! Somebody must have been spoiled!" Adrian whispered. "Sh!" Margaret elbowed Adrian on his arm.

After two minutes, Lorena and Jordan left. "Wow! Didn't expect that coming!" Margaret joked.

Adrian and Margaret said good-bye to each other. Margaret went home. She turned around and saw the time. It was almost twelve midnight! Margaret tiptoed towards her room so her mother wouldn't notice. She went to her room and closed the door quietly. She flattened her back on the door. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from the stairs. Her eyes widened, she opened her mouth like those in a horror movie and her heart pounded harder and harder when the footsteps came closer and closer. She jumped to her bed and covered herself in a blanket. She wondered if the footsteps belonged to a scary thing. Then, the door was opened little by little, a beam of flashlight was shining bigger and bigger and her heart pounded harder. She felt like lacking of air in her body. Then an angry voice was heard. "Ms. Margaret Daniels-Rosebud! You are in big trouble now! You said you'll be home by eleven!". "Mom! You scared me!" Margaret said, shocked. "Start explaining, Miss!" Mrs. Rosebud said, flashing the light of the flashlight on Margaret's face, her mom's eyes looked angry. "Ok! Ok! I'll explain!" Margaret replied. She explained everything like the bus were rare in the streets and something like that.

"Because of this, you'll be grounded for three days!"

"But…."

"Do you want to make it a week? Now, go to bed!"

Margaret didn't speak any more and went to t bed.

Far, far away from North Haledon, New jersey, in a mansion in Hollywood Hills, heard a girl screaming on front of the television.

"Good evening, Los Angeles! This is Lucy Portman, your reporter about the stars!" The tall, dark and slender woman on the plasma screen television, said. "It's just two hours ago when international teen pop sensation, Marina had her successful concert here in North Haledon, New Jersey. It had outsold another teen pop sensation, Althea Daniels.". Suddenly, an average-height, slender, white and blond colored-hair girl screamed. "What! Agh! I hate that Marina!". "Althea, chill!" Lisa, short, slender, white and brown colored-hair, said calmly, holding Althea back down to the pink couch. "Put me down, Lisa!" Althea screamed, breaking free. "No way! You might break this brand-new plasma television again!". Lisa said, still, holding Althea back down. "I wish something bad would happen to her!" Althea calmed down and her eyes looking angry.

At Interstate 676, Marina was riding a black limousine to Broadway for her next concert. Inside, a cellphone rang. "Hello?" Marina answered. "Hey ma! I'm going to my next concert now. I'm in the Interstate 676.". "Okay, honey! Just be careful. I'll wait for you in Broadway." Her mom, Annalisa, said.

While listening to her iPod Video, the driver, Jerry, surprised by a huge traffic. He put his feet on the brakes but the black limousine won't stop. Marina became tensed. She called her mother but it was too late. The limousine turned left and right, left and right and left right until they crash to a big oak tree. The engine turned off. Jerry's head, placed on the steering wheel, was full of oozing blood while the limousine door was open and Marina's unconscious body rolled behind the oak tree. Her head was full of blood. It oozed through rusty brown leaves and into the mannequin of Marina that was thrown earlier.

After two minutes, a siren of a police car was heard. Inspector Lin, a tall, plump and dark man, wearing a cowboy hat, first alighted from the car. He inspected and scanned the scene. After a few minutes, he founded Jerry's body. He called an ambulance. He said to the speaker in the car that Jerry is still alive. He put down the speaker and instead of Marina's body, he saw the mannequin of Marina. Mistaken, he thought that Marina was dead. The mannequin looked real. It's also soft like a human's skin.

After five minutes, the ambulance came. First, he carried Jerry, starting to wake and the mannequin. The people saw the mannequin and they were surprised. "I can't believe it! Marina! Dead! This is major news!" a person in the ambulance whispered to his friend.

At Rosebud residence. Margaret woke up and went to the living room and turned the television. She sat on the couch while her eyes were drowsing until she heard the news. "Flash Report! An international popstar was founded dead." A reporter said on the news. Margaret's eyes narrowed and put her two arms to her knees, listening carefully on the news. "Can you tell us, doc, who is the international popstar that was found dead?" the reporter asked. "Yes. I can tell you!" the doctor replied. Margaret's heart pounded and pounded until, "The dead international popstar was….. Marina. She was found lying dead on Interstate 676.".


End file.
